


Rest

by chordatequeen



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angel Lucifer (Obey Me), Celestial Realm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chordatequeen/pseuds/chordatequeen
Summary: Simeon persuades Lucifer to relax for an hour. Just an hour.
Relationships: Lucifer & Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rest

“Come on, they can live without you for an hour.”

“It’s never just an hour with you.”

“We enjoy ourselves, don’t we?” A sigh.

“I suppose I can spare an hour. One hour.” A bright smile and a joyous laugh.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this.” Simeon leaned back, elbows propping him up as he watched the clouds drift overhead.

“I’ve been busy. So have you. I should still be busy.” Lucifer laid on the grass, arm tucked under his head. He made no move to get up. Simeon chuckled.

“Doesn’t it remind you of when we were fledglings? Michael got so annoyed when we turned up late.”

“You were always the one dragging me away from my duties.”

“Oh, was I? I don’t recall.” Lucifer huffed a laugh, facing him.

“You never change.”

“Would you want me to?” Simeon beamed at him, a smile rivalling the Celestial sun.

Lucifer shook his head, turning back to stare at the sky.

An expanse of blue, perforated by white clouds hued with pink and gold. Simeon often got lost in its beauty, imagination running wild watching the sky shift to the orange of evening. Day lost to fantasies. If his day wasn’t lost, his night was. Crafting stories woven as intricate as constellations.

There was never a true darkness in their realm, night the permanent warm amber of sunset in the human world. He'd been there a handful of times of late, delivering miracles and granting prayers approved by the Archangels. He remembered his first time watching light fade from the sky.

Terrifying. A darkness unlike anything he knew before, and yet… Simeon grew to love the night. He could gaze up at the star weavers' handy work, barely visible in the Celestial Realm. A comfort to humans, he was told. Always a source of light despite the darkness. What a line to feed them.

"We should do this more often." No response. Simeon bit his lip. "I… miss it. Spending time together, just you and I." Silence.

Frowning, he turned to look at Lucifer, ready to chastise him for his infamous selective hearing. His eyes softened. Lucifer's chest rose and fell steadily, features soft and more relaxed than Simeon had seen him in a long time. He settled against the grass, hands folded on his chest.

"You work so hard. For Father, for Michael, for them. You must be exhausted, Lucifer." He spoke his thoughts quietly to himself, finding his eyes closing too. Maybe a nap couldn't hurt.

_Flashes of familiar faces. Screams of agony and despair. Brother against brother. Sister against sister. Families torn at the seams. An arrow piercing the wing of a dove. Falling. Falling. Falling-!_

Simeon startled awake, heart pounding and breathing deep. He looked for Lucifer, finding him already gone. Why was that his concern? Was it simply to seek comfort, or something more? Simeon long suspected his dreams to bring omens, but this was new. A sense of dread so unsettling it shook him to the core. 

That's when he noticed a retreating figure, Lucifer walking briskly down the path in the distance. If he strained his ears, he could make out muffled cursing. Unease knotted his stomach. Something was brewing, and he had a feeling Lucifer would be at its centre.


End file.
